


【带卡】记一位敬业的摄影师

by chidori_child



Series: 精融疯暴 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 「金融风暴」番外。可独立成篇。地点是……优衣库……呃……神威空间更衣室。先有精分阿飞stk金融精英旗木卡卡西，再有痴情斯坎儿跟拍霸道总裁宇智波带土。这一对简直天造地设！！不过想想看，这年头混社会，谁没个双重人格？





	【带卡】记一位敬业的摄影师

**Author's Note:**

> 新手上路很紧张😰😰。巨型OOC车祸现场！！首先在此给大家道个歉，写的不好请多多见谅！
> 
> 送给卡卡西老师的生日贺礼--一个男模版本的土哥

宇智波带土用力抿了抿头发，从衣架上一把扯下他的纪梵希，摔了门开车进了市区。一路上交通拥堵水泄不通，正如他心里堆积成疾的怨气。

他男朋友卡卡西跟他闹脾气离家出走，好几天没回来。两人在一起一年多了，带土还没领教过卡卡西生气的样子，而卡卡西突如其来的脾气让带土在不可思议之际不免心生埋怨。不过坦诚的说，卡卡西这次离家出走情有可原。前段时间宇智波私立医院和火之国国家体委谈了一个运动员康复复健的大项目，千载难逢和政府的合作，却因为带土自导自演自作多情地吃了体委项目代表迈特凯的醋，乌七八糟进行了一通迷惑众生的骚操作，眼看就要把这单生意搞砸。

为了收拾残局，卡卡西力挽狂澜东奔西走，伤透了脑筋费劲了唇舌，终于凭借一己之力将整个项目从千钧一发的垂死边缘挽救回来。

至此，生意上的事情算是做了个了结。何况带土也为此受到了应有的惩罚，董事会上被老祖宗骂的狗血喷头，越洋电话已经打到世界那头的宇智波鼬叫他回来继承家业了，带土险些被从宇智波家的花名册上除名。

未料卡卡西在合同书上签了名字之后，顺手就把带土从各种社交平台上拉黑了，连邮件也不回一个，收拾好东西净身脱户搬回自己的住所。对此，带土不甘示弱地把卡卡西所有联系方式都拉进了黑名单，表明了态度与卡卡西比赛谁更不在乎。

虽说全面拉黑，stk成瘾的带土这两天还是会打开Find My Friends查看卡卡西定位。可是细心的卡卡西把位置巧妙的屏蔽了 -- 这个做法不仅非常无情，而且非常狡猾。

信号灯下面的数字不紧不慢的递减，红灯等待过程中带土打了个电话给医院，想要旁敲侧击的打听打听，不过前台说旗木CEO今天没有来医院。这个消息无疑加剧了带土的怒火 -- 毕竟旗木卡卡西的工资是从他手上开出去的。

车停在Konoha Vanity Fair时尚杂志的大楼下面，给带土开车门的是一位年轻的摄影助理。助理引带土走进电梯间，屏幕上数字缓缓跳动着，带土不耐烦的翻阅着手机上的聊天记录，好像他消失多日的男友很可能下一秒就给他发来道歉的信息似的。然而直到电梯门在30层打开的时候，他也没有收到卡卡西的信息，映入他眼睛的只有杂志工作室鲜亮的Logo。

带土今天是来拍照的。

签了木叶体委的合同，宇智波集团市值暴涨，Konoha Vanity Fair 凭借灵敏的金融和时尚风向标，抓准了准备做一期关于宇智波集团的商务专访，为此要拍几张封面放在杂志上。董事会的老祖宗们觉得带土虽然没啥别的优点长得还挺上相，打扮打扮做个杂志封面勉勉强强也像那么回事儿。

主要是专程让宇智波家的颜值担当宇智波鼬从地球那边飞回来一趟挺贵的。

杂志主编在社交网站上搜了搜带土的照片，觉得底子挺好，穿衣服品味尤为符合主编审美，当下一个电话就打到带土办公室去了。

于是此时此刻，带土就站在杂志摄影棚里，身上聚焦着来自四面八方的镁光。

灯光照照射下，模特额头上微微渗出一层薄汗。化妆师小妹妹连忙跑过来帮他擦，当着一群人带土自然要脾气收敛些。他在旁边凳子上，百无聊赖地又翻看起手机来。

摄影师迟到了整整半个小时。

这位摄影师身材高挑，身穿一件军绿色的风衣，脖子上系了一条驼色长围巾 -- 不知道是不是故意赶时髦，这神行头跟他咖啡色的头发倒是相得益彰。他的五官也生得十分精巧，深凹的眼眶涂抹着一层厚重的紫色眼影，其中镶嵌着一双妖冶的大眼睛，银灰色的瞳孔闪烁着魅惑，眼角带着邪气向上扬起，眉毛细细长长埋在刘海里。

“不好意思，来晚了。”摄影师挑起嘴角，眯着眼睛露出一个妖媚而不真诚的职业微笑，嘴角一粒美人痣显得格外俊俏。

带土向摄影师上下打量一番，先前的火气消减不少。

“宇智波带土。”

“久仰久仰。”

“你怎么称呼？”

“我叫斯坎儿。”

名字还挺洋气的，带土心想。

摄影师摆弄了一下影棚里的反光伞的位置，示意带土站在白色背景布上，随后举起手上那台哈苏相机，低头调整着光圈。

带土在摄影师的指导下装的有模有样。跟以往商业板块那些油腻的生意人完全不一样，他更像是时尚版的职业模特。

摄影师绕着带土一阵忙活，怎么摆pose，面朝什么方向，耐心细致，架势相当专业。

拍了一会儿摄影师停下来，走过去动了动脚架，然后走到带土面前，随性地拨动了一下带土的衣领，随后轻轻拉直他的西装前襟。摄影师修长而纤细的手指在带土衬衣的第一粒扣子那里稍做停留，指尖一勾，一粒纽扣被轻巧的解开，圆润的指腹带着一丝凉意划过带土脖颈。

“这样看上去轻松一些”摄影师莞尔一笑，“好了，我们继续吧。”

纽扣被解开，带土全身却愈加发热了。

“我有点累了。”或许是半小时的拍摄有些辛苦，带土喊停表示要休息。

“辛苦您了。您休息一下吧。更衣室里面还有几身衣服，您可以进去换一件，我们稍后再拍。”斯坎儿放下了手中相机。

“摄影师，麻烦过来一下。”带土从更衣室里面探出头来，朝拍摄现场喊了一声。

“助理小姐，麻烦你先看看刚刚拍的，帮忙选选片子。”斯坎儿应声走进更衣室。

更衣室空间不算宽敞，衣架上搭着几件备选的西装，一面落地镜子安置在墙上。

带土把更衣室的门锁上了。

“我拉链坏掉了。”带土傲然的黑眸向摄影师投下一道凌厉的寒光。

“需要我帮忙么？”斯坎儿轻轻挑起嘴角，保持着职业却虚伪的假笑。

“跪下。”带土恨透了这样的假笑。

对于这样无理的要求，斯坎儿看上去并未感到分毫诧异，反倒饶有兴致地配合着。他脱了外套扔在一边，温驯地跪在地上，刚刚摆弄相机的手指，灵巧的攀上带土西裤的拉链。

“用手解开的话我自己来就好。”带土打掉了斯坎儿的攀爬上来的手。

斯坎儿放手拽着带土裤脚，抿了抿嘴唇，牙齿轻轻咬上了金属链条。

胯下一阵骚热，唇齿间呵出潮湿的热气穿过单薄的布料，随着一声细响，带土的野性被解放。

也是用同样的方式，带土的内裤被褪下，明显已经有些膨胀的性器暴露在光天化日之下，在斯坎儿眼前一览无余。

斯坎儿微微张着口，准备迎接面前的庞然大物。不料下一秒，他被那肉棒火辣辣的抽打在脸上。

“贱货！”带土居高临下瞪着他。

斯坎儿被打的瑟瑟颤抖。

“我还可以……更贱一些的……”斯坎儿抬着一双雾蒙蒙的大眼睛，眼角向上一飘，撩骚的望着带土，一脸的轻薄。那副低声下气的贱模样，不知是真的还是装的。

带土清清楚楚的知道自己在做什么。

他在跟这个送上门来的贱货做的事情无比龌龊。

带土操着肉棒沿着斯坎儿唇角轮廓慢慢的划过，干燥的嘴唇触感独特。斯坎儿半张着嘴眯着眼睛等候着，如同摇尾乞怜的狗等着主人喂骨头。性器插入口腔，猝不及防，斯坎儿呛的一阵咳嗽。

现在跪舔他的这个贱货，跟他故作清高，出言不逊的男朋友卡卡西，一点都不一样。

不过带土对这个虚伪的摄影师可没有半分念想，腰上一用力，又把肉棒往深处送了送。

斯坎儿确实够贱，伸长了脖子把口中的肉棒含的紧紧的，柔软的舌尖来来回回舔舐着柱身，水蛇般往往复复盘旋着，用涎液滋润着每一条皱褶，又在铃口千回百转，勾魂绕魄。

肉棒在这般关爱下更加坚挺了，跳起来打到了上颚，坚硬的轮廓刺激着尖端敏感处，让带土全身战栗。斯坎儿戏谑的对着柱身，轻轻的咬了一下。

带土的神经被咬断。他无心再和这个贱货啰嗦，粗暴的抓住斯坎儿的头发，肉棒往斯坎儿嘴里凶猛的顶撞，一下下直入喉咙深处，斯坎儿被顶的一阵干呕，唾液和泪水禁不住大片大片流下来，一张漂亮的脸楚楚可怜。

“你他妈还能不能再贱一点？”见身下人凄苦不堪，带土的心没有软下来半分。

“呜……”回应带土的，只有一阵带着哭腔的呜咽。嘴上的活儿却更加细致了。

带土没有动情，狠下心又是一阵腥风血雨的顶撞，斯坎儿的口腔里鼓鼓的，支支吾吾说不出话来，身子也前后晃荡，也不知是难受还是兴奋，双手攀上带土的大腿。

“要不要脸！”带土低吼着把这只碍事的手一脚踢开。

跪在地上的人身子往后一晃，肉棒也掉出嘴巴，咳嗽伴随着干呕喷涌而上，银色的眸子眼泪汪汪。他跪着往前爬了两步，着着急急的喘着气，还没等气息平稳， 舌尖就贴到带土大腿内侧，一路向上，饥渴的舔着囊袋，重新把肉棒含进口中，像是含着什么难得的美味。肉棒深深浅浅进进出出，嘴巴欢快的吮吸，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，涎液滴滴答答流下嘴角。

“真是贱到骨子里！”带土没有一分收敛，手指插进咖啡色的头发揪扯着脑袋晃荡，斯坎儿头发已被扯得乱七八糟，身子在带土的力道下剧烈摇晃。猝不及防，精液倾泻进入口腔。

斯坎儿慢慢支起身子，伴着咳嗽用力吞咽，粘稠的液体顺着喉咙艰难的滑下去，可是喉咙本能的让他反呕上来，他微微张口，讨宠似的故意让带土清清楚楚的看见口中白色的粘液。

斯坎儿这个妖精全身上下充满了一股淫邪之气，带土想要弄死他。

“起来！”带土命令道。

斯坎儿吃力的站起来，跌跌撞撞想要倚靠带土，一只手环上了带土的肩膀，没了血色的嘴唇贴上来，欲将索吻。

“你他妈还敢亲我！”带土二话不说，一把将斯坎儿那副谄媚的身躯推到一边，“转过去！”

斯坎儿被推到了落地的试衣镜面前。

“自己脱。”带土不想脏了自己的手。

斯坎儿颤颤巍巍把裤子褪下来，双腿笔直而有力，膝盖跪的发红，诱人的穴口一张一合，淫荡的液体汩汩流出。

“真他妈贱死了！”带土骂骂咧咧把斯坎儿一只手死死扳在身后，斯坎儿只好一只手扶着镜子，被囚禁似的动弹不得。

阴茎用力抽打在裸露的臀部，朝着丰满的肉顶了顶，却不进去。斯坎儿两片臀瓣夹住肉棒，好让它碰到小穴边缘，极力索求着。

带土绝不怜香惜玉，腰身一挺，肉棒毫不留情的插入，斯坎儿被这来势凶猛的侵入弄得大叫一声。

“闭嘴！你要让外面都听见么！”带土压低了声音吼他。

斯坎儿咬紧了苍白的嘴唇，努力不出声，可是身下煎熬难耐，他难受的别过脸，细密的汗珠流过精致的侧颜。

“看镜子！”带土掐着他的下巴把他的脸使劲一掰，逼迫他看着镜子里自己那副放荡的样子，“看看你有多贱！”

斯坎儿使劲转过去，镜子里那张脸，已经是毫无颜面，血丝在苍白的肌肤里崩裂，眼神涣散迷离，煽动的鼻翼带着粗重的喘息，残存的只剩下一丝邪魅之气。

扶着镜子的手指痛苦的扭曲，像是要扣进镜子里。

带土也看向镜子里的脸，高傲的享受着出轨的羞耻。

在这个更衣室里发生的一切，并非恋人之间的柔情蜜意，仅仅是肉体的厮打与纠缠。

身下的斯坎儿被他操的没了人样，撅着屁股让他肆意摆布，难以抑制的发出一声声浪叫。

“叫你闭嘴！”带土怒喝。

斯坎儿怎能奈何的了带土这一番折磨，放低了扶着镜子的手咬紧了自己的拳头，把呜咽含在嘴里，堵住抑制不住的哀嚎，雪白的骨节被咬的通红。

“贱货，看镜子！”带土还是不满意。

斯坎儿挣扎着抬起眼睛，眼泪模糊了视线，却挡不住弥漫的淫气。脸上的红晕火辣辣烧到了每一寸暴露的皮肤。

看见对方言听计从，带土内心暗爽，拿捏着节奏用恰到好处的力道巧妙的刺激到对方敏感的不得了的地方，没几下就感到身下斯坎儿一阵颤抖，马眼里液体淋漓。知道对方前列腺高潮已到，带土一把抓住了对方阴茎，不由分说的摆弄了几下。

斯坎儿全身爽的要死，下身随着带土手上的力道扭动起来，寻求着更猛烈的摩擦。

“求求您……帮帮我好么……”

“让我帮你？你也配！” 斯坎儿配不上带土的仁慈和温柔，对于这样淫荡无耻的贱货，带土自然凶狠而邪恶，只想要往死里操这个妖精，抓着对方性器的手毒辣的尖头儿上用力一掐，随之松开，性器猛烈弹跳了一下，无依无靠的在空中甩来甩去，斯坎儿发出一阵痛苦又淫荡的叫声。

“求求您……再摸一下……我的鸡巴……”斯坎儿可怜巴巴的祈求着。

带土憎恶的看着镜子里因为色欲而扭曲的脸。他捡起掉在地上的皮带，宽厚粗糙的皮带嗖嗖划过淫糜的空气，啪的一声抽打在雪白的臀瓣上，留下一条红殷殷的血痕。

“啊！”斯坎儿发出一声悲惨的哀嚎，伴随着辛辣的疼痛，下身要燃烧起来。

“想要自己动。”带土想要亲手毁了斯坎儿。

“求求您好好干我……”斯坎儿因为得不到带土的爱抚，陷入了歇斯底里的惶恐，搞得带土把持不住，忍不住使出浑身力气压制住他，却不肯再碰一下对方性器。

一阵山摇地动，两人欲将要把小小的更衣室掀翻。高潮的降临无情无义，一场单纯的欲望宣泄，愤恨决堤。一瞬之间，镜子上留下一条白浊的痕迹，带土下身随之一震，粘稠的精液充满了滚烫的小穴。

像是一场地震海啸的平息，更衣室里突然安静。

丢失的理智像衣物般一件件被拾起，慌乱的心跳也渐渐恢复正常，凌乱的更衣间被一点一点打理整齐。带土把自己头发抿好，斯坎儿捡起掉在地上的军绿色外套，对着镜子擦拭着花掉的眼妆。

“您休息好了我们可以继续拍摄了。”斯坎儿把围巾转正，清了清嗓子，嗓音仍然略显沙哑。他抻了抻身体--腿，膝盖，手臂和后背都隐隐作痛，不过他已经可以勉强站起来。

带土扫了一眼衣架上一排衣服，随手抓了一件，胡乱披在身上。他不在乎穿什么。无论穿什么衣服，他都将是画面的中心。

斯坎儿理了理头发，深深吸了一口气，走到更衣室的门前，伸手把门打开一条缝隙，与世隔绝的密室链接了外界的空间，狭小的更衣室传来室外干净的空气和明亮的光源。不远处摄影棚里其他几个工作人员走来走去，脚步声穿过缝隙愈加清晰。在这个外面的世界，助理还在阅览刚才的图片，化妆师若无其事地翻阅着往期杂志。

可是这条刚刚打开的缝隙却又被突然合上。

“我倒是想问问你，这个时间没有在医院，你到底是想干什么。” 带土一脚把门踢上，指尖用力抹过摄影师嘴角残留的一丝若隐若现的粘液，又划过摄影师精巧的美人痣，顺势挑起了摄影师的下巴。

“饭碗不想要了么？千手的合伙人位置还给你留着么？”带土顿了顿笑道，“斯坎儿。”

“宇智波总裁您说笑了。我是个摄影师，让您光鲜亮丽，不才是我的工作么？”


End file.
